1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to auto repair manuals and more specifically it relates to an automotive maintenance instruction kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous auto repair manuals have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply written information on routine care and repair of various motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.